Invisible
by paulinatheweena
Summary: Bella has a terrible job at 'The Grill' and lives with her single mother, fighting to live off the little money she makes. But when a certain boy comes to visit her at her job, she has something to look forward to. All human.
1. Cheeseburger

**Helloo everyone.**

**Okay 7****th**** fanfic wow. I feel proud. Although none of them are complete, I still manage to update most of them.**

**This one is probably the story that relates to me the most. Some of the events are actually identical to mine. Lol.**

**Anyway, let's get started…**

**Chapter 1-**

Psychos _can_ be Psychologists. It was possible. I would make it possible. I had to.

No matter how screwed up I was…I could do it.

I trudged myself upstairs to get ready for work at 'The Grill.' I've been working there since February-it was now June-and I was practically running this place, other than the cooks who actually make the food. No matter how hard I tried…I couldn't do that part. But everything else? I was a pro at. Even better than Rob, my boss. I was so sick of this job, it was unhealthy. But I couldn't quit. I needed a way to make money. Renee was a single mom and we ran out of all the money we received from Charlie's death. It _was _seven years ago. I'm surprised we kept all of it for that long.

It wasn't good pay-7.00 an hour-especially with all the work I do there. Along with that, I get treated like complete dirt-mostly from my boss and from customers who yell at _me_ for the high prices-like _I_ could control that.

It was ridiculous.

And here I was, slipping on the bright orange shirt that was splattered with numerous stains. Rob only gave me one shirt and Renee accidently bleached it from its original color-which I can't seem to remember anymore. The one and only time I asked Rob for a new shirt he just laughed in my face and muttered how stupid and lucky I was. Lucky? Yea, maybe it looked like that on the outside. He always called me stupid. On my second day of work I forgot to write 'No FF (which stood for French fries)' on the ordering pad and he yelled at me for not paying more attention.

I was extremely sensitive so I usually used my anger to defend myself. But I knew that if I let one word slip out, then I was done. So I just transformed the anger into sadness and cried usually in my room after work where Renee couldn't hear me-she didn't need any more stress on her part.

"I'll see you later." I said to Renee while I finished strapping on my converses.

"Okay," Renee said, looking up but not tearing her eyes away from her medical 'Bible' as she would call it. She was studying to become a medical assistant and figured it was better pay then waitressing. "Sorry I can't take you, sweetie." She actually looked at me this time. "I just have so many tests this week!" She threw her hands in exhaustion and her eyes looked a bit droopy although it was only a quarter to five. She didn't procrastinate like I did- always taking care of business early.

"Don't worry, Renee, it's not a long walk." I stopped calling her mom well after Charlie past. Renee didn't mind when I started the habit at only age twelve. She faked her disappointment in this change when she claimed that it 'made her feel younger.'

I hated walking to work. No, hate is such a strong word. I disliked walking to work? Because if I _hated_ it, then it left me no adjectives for what I felt for my job itself.

Walking across town in a bright orange shirt brought on a little attention. With this color I was more…noticed.

Many people who drove by would occasionally scream profanities such as "Loser" or "Freak" but some were more creative as in… "The chocolate factory's the other way" or "My dog has that same outfit" or "Shouldn't you be at the crosswalk?" It took me a while to figure out that last one assumed I was a cross guard.

There would also be times where people passed me on the side walk and were trying to hold in their laughter from my wonderful ensemble. Some wouldn't even try to fake it and laugh in my face-making fun of me with their friends.

But there wasn't too many people who walked since everyone-but me-had a car to ride around in. I, of course, couldn't afford one let alone Renee but I was trying my hardest to save up for a car that was close to decent.

And I was saving money for college so I can study to become a psychologist. I was already taking classes and made my career choice right after Charlie died. Honestly, I needed a lot of help myself. But I liked the idea of helping others.

Despite my short-sleeved shirt, I had skinny jeans that caused me to sweat a bit more than I should. It could also be the hot sun that shone on San Francisco. I _did_ enjoy sunshine…but to a certain extent. I refused to wear shorts. There's just something about them that screams 'look at my legs' and-being as modest as possible-my legs were pretty…nice. And I wasn't one for attention. I despised anyone who drew attention to me. Being the center of everyone's mind irritates me for some reason.

Nearly dripping with sweat, I arrive at The Grill at 5:01.

"You're late!" I cringed at Rob's booming voice that radiated throughout the tiny 'restaurant.'

He was right though. I was late. But only by a minute. One minute.

"I walked." I said, as if this excused anything-which for people who had a heart, it would.

Rob laughed sarcastically, his enormous belly jiggling and making me gag internally. "Get to work!" He said, more serious now.

There was no one in there but the cooks so he usually talked as loud as he wanted.

_Brrringg! _I paused to wait for the number to show up on the caller ID_. Brrringg!_

I reached for the phone hesitantly-not regaining all my energy just yet.

"Grill, can I help you?" I said in a fake voice. I left out the 'The' in 'The Grill' just a few short weeks after I began working here-I found it wasted a lot of time.

"Is this The Grill?" An elderly voice said on the phone.

I sighed. _Old people_. They annoyed me the most. They always took so long to make their order and my throat hurt afterwards from having to repeat myself so many times.

"Yes, this is The Grill." I scowled at stupid the name was. The Grill? So pathetic. We didn't even make our food on a grill.

"Can I have an order for delivery?" The lady said on the other line.

Deliveries took the longest. Because Rob was so cheap, we didn't have those computers that simply showed the address. We had to ask all the questions and half the time I was afraid that I would mess up and the delivery guy would tell on me.

"What's your address?" I said lazily.

"87" she paused as if I write as slow as her.

"Okay…" I pushed.

She continued telling me her street name. I asked if it was a one family. She replied no. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity and slowness and asked what she lived in. She told me an apartment. I asked what number then I asked for her phone number. She proceeded by asking if it mattered that she didn't have a cell phone. I said it didn't matter and finally took her order-which took another eight minutes.

I rang the order up-my fingers whizzing past the numbers on the register and yelled out the order.

"One Chicken with rice and salad! Separate the salad!" I yelled, surprising myself with how much aggression I held towards the old geyser.

"Hay Bella," one of the cooks said with a thick accent. "We missed ju yesterday."

I looked over to see all four cooks giving me creepy looks. I didn't want to answer with a nasty comment because Rob would hear, although I'm surprised all that fat didn't cover his ears. Therefore, I just gave them a nasty look and they responded by raising their eyebrows. _Gross._

Yesterday was my _only_ day off, Sunday. School was over for the year and Rob suggested that I work more since I have more time on my hands.

"Where to?" The delivery guy, Adam, asked me when he noted my duration on the phone-assuming it was a delivery.

I held up the ticket to him since I wasn't sure how to pronounce the street name.

Adam was my favorite delivery guy. We bonded the most-when Rob wasn't noticing of course. And when he caught us, he would tell us that we didn't get paid to flirt-even if there weren't any customers and even though we never flirted.

Adam had short dirty blonde hair but it was now starting to cover the top of his eyelashes, which I loved. His eyes were the same color of the ocean and it contrasted against his tan skin.

But I never found Adam more than a friend. It wasn't like that. He was more like a brother-always looking after me.

Once Rob stepped out to retrieve something for his house and left me alone to manage The Grill by myself. One of the cooks was harassing me. He was trying to grab my breast but I was covering myself with both arms and he cornered me until I had nowhere else to go.

Adam just came back from a delivery and witnessed what he was trying to do to me. He grabbed the cook by the collar and threw him to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Adam screamed at him while the cook shrank back and shook his head.

"No, please no tell Rob." He begged in the little English that he knew.

"It's okay," I told Adam, "Rob won't care anyway. Let's just leave him alone." I replied and flipped the cook off. I didn't even know his name. I didn't bother learning it since it would have no use anyway.

I snapped myself out from the memory to recover the ticket and staple the receipt onto it.

"Crap this is all the way across town," Adam muttered. "You wanna take it for me Bella?" He said jokingly.

"Nah, old people don't give tips anyway." I said, giving an apologetic smile.

"Aw man!" Adam banged the counter with his fist lightly.

A man-Fred-in his mid thirties that usually came in here every other day entered The Grill and approached the counter.

I grabbed a guest check pad and picked a pen that wouldn't run out of ink during the process of writing-like most of them did.

"Half a rib?" I guessed Fred's usual order while writing it on the pad before he could even open his mouth.

"You know me too well, Bella," he said in a spine-chilling tone.

I rang it up quickly. "7.49," I said, holding out my hand.

He handed me eight singles and I already knew the change-fifty one cents-and handed it to him.

He grabbed my hand along with his change and smiled at me, showing his yellow teeth.

I snatched my hand aggressively away from his. Ugh. _Perv_.

_Brrring_! I sighed and picked up the phone right away, not patient enough to wait for the number to show up

"Grill, can I help you?" I sighed.

"Yes, can I place an order for pickup?"

The sound of the voice on the other line sounded heavenly which led goose bumps up my arm.

"Sure…what's your address?" I asked, shaking my head a bit.

"But I'm going to pick it up…" He trailed off.

"Oh! Shoot. I'm sorry. What's your name?" I bashed my palm against my forehead-_idiot_!

He chuckled which sounded wonderful even through the static. "Edward."

I smiled. Such a different and unique name. "What would you like to order, Edward?" I couldn't help myself from hearing myself say his name.

"Just a cheeseburger," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"How do you want it cooked?" I asked my voice suddenly cheery.

"Medium rare is fine." He answered politely.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I didn't hang up right away like usual, just waited for his response.

"Definitely." He said and I hung up, not being able to contain myself from how eager I was to see this guy.

"What are you smiling about?" Rob said angrily. "Get back to work!"

I still had the smile on my face when I yelled out the order. "Cheeseburger!" I paused for a dramatic effect. "Medium rare."

--

**A/N-Okay. There's the first chapter. A lot longer than my usual.**

**I know Bella is depressed and wants to become a psychologist but that's what makes her different!**

**Edward picks up his cheeseburger next chapter!**

**Please review with your opinions.**

**Thanks for reading! It's always a pleasure.**


	2. Pickup

**Okay so I decided to update this one before my other stories because I need to jot down my ideas before I lose them.**

**And omg amazing reviews. I'm usually good with depressing things. Hehe.**

**Btw. Bella can be mean in here. As you read on…you'll notice how much she hates her boss and well…pretty much everyone who's doesn't deserve to be liked. :)**

**Chapter 2-**

Fred finally left after a few more disturbing stares and after I tried to hold in the small lunch that I had.

The phone rang for the umpteenth time today and I went to pick it up, knowing no one else would.

"Grill, can I help you?"

Just then, coming through the door, was a man that had to match the voice on the phone earlier. I couldn't even describe him, when I looked back to the guest check-nervous to make eye contact-it was too late. I lost it already.

"Mam!" The whiny voice was screeching through the other line.

"Oh. Yes?" I answered, still looking down.

"I said, do you guys deliver," she asked, irritated at my delayed response.

I made the mistake of looking back up at the mysterious man who was gazing at the painting of Portugal on the wall.

"Uh-no. We don't." I said then quickly hung up.

Do we deliver? Where am I? _Who_ am I?

_What_ was going on?

"Bella!" I snapped my head up the same time the seraph did to look at Rob who yelped my name. "Who was that?"

Crap. I couldn't tell him that I accidently lied to a customer. "Wrong number." I avoided eye contact with the hippo and put my attention back to…_him_.

"Can I help you?" I said in a sweet voice which I usually masked but it came off natural this time.

He was gazing at Rob still, a bit confused-I'm assuming he heard the tone Rob used toward me.

He tore his attention away from my personal Satan to look at me, and approach the counter.

I couldn't help but notice how his eyes seemed to relate to a sea green and I felt myself vanishing in them, suddenly confused of who I was again.

"Yes," his divine voice told me and proving my predictions right about him being the man on the phone. "I'm here to pick up an order-"

"Edward," I interrupted him without noticing then quickly smashed my hand against my lips. I noticed him smile a bit-looking too faultless in this revolting place. I regained my composure and spoke again. "Well, you're the only one who placed a pick-up…so far." I managed.

"Well, that is, if you still want my address," Edward said, chuckling softly.

His words didn't digest until after a few moments so I ended up laughing at that point, which made me look psychologically slow.

I made my way over to the pickup ledge and grabbed the bag with the cheeseburger inside while ripping off the ticket.

I quickly rang up the order, wanting to show off a bit, but I ended up ringing 600.00 instead of 6.00. Therefore, with tax, it ended up looking like 642.00.

"Damnit!" I muttered quietly, careful that Rob wouldn't hear.

Edward noticed my frustration because he finally let out the laugh he was keeping in. "This cheeseburger better be worth all that money," I looked up at him to see that he was teasing. Especially since he winked.

I had an uncanny sensation go through me. My skin was blistering all of a sudden and I felt lightheaded. _Woah_. Could he really do that to me?

"Er-sorry. It's 6.42," I said, not trying to ring it up again.

I saw him pull out a ten and was already getting the change for him.

"No, no." He stopped me with a shake of his head. "Keep the change." He flashed a toothy grin my way which made my knees weak.

I went to receive the money, including the enormous tip and his hand brushed lightly against mine in the process.

_Ugh_. His hands were so _smooth_. They felt almost as smooth as his hair looked.

"Have a good weekend," I said, pulling my hand back. Wait! It's Monday. "I mean…you know," crap what day is it again… "Monday. Have a good Monday." I smiled helplessly and concentrated on putting the bill into the register.

"You too." I heard him say softly.

I looked up a few moments later-but he was gone.

I sighed and leaned on the counter, wiping off the thin sheet of sweat on my forehead.

_What_ was wrong with me? I was acting like a total hold back.

"Keep that up and you'll be out of here for good," Adam whispered behind me-probably not wanting to give Rob any ideas.

He made me jump a little, which wasn't good for my heart rate. "Keep the shriveled people waiting and _you'll_ be out of here for good," I retorted.

"Ah, love at first sight-such a beautiful thing," Adam went on.

"Pshh," I focused on the credit card machine-hiding my eyes from the delight.

Adam grabbed the red bag filled with food and leaned in to say one last thing quietly to me. "Too bad he's like twenty five," he chuckled and burst out the door, shattering my hopes to the sticky tile.

--

**A/N-Bella's a wreck! She can't even contain herself in front of the human angel!**

**Review please! Hehe.**


	3. Thankful

**You guys are amazing. I'm loving the reviews and it's motivating me to write more. Soo keep it up! Lol.**

**Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter so no worries.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3-**

Later that night, The Grill kept me too preoccupied to let my thoughts drift off in an unknown place. It was busier than usual, which surprised me since it was a Monday. Rob only yelled at me five times. Twice for biting my nails or touching my face and three times for asking questions that I 'should've known by now.'

It was now 8:35 and Renee was five minutes late.

"Just go home," Rob muttered-a piece of top sirloin filling his mouth and muffling his words. He got sick of me easily and was always eager for me to leave-but when I was late, he seemed to think otherwise.

I burst through the screen door, taking the smell of barbeque with me. It was normal for Renee not to pick me up. Usually she forgot or fell asleep, and I didn't blame her.

It was dark and peaceful on my walk home.

This left me to do nothing other but let my mind wander.

Twenty-five…

Eight years…

--

It turns out Renee did fall asleep. She was lying on the couch with her medical book flat across her stomach-as if it was asleep too.

I couldn't imagine how she was so motivated. Renee was pushing herself and fighting not only for her, but for us. She cared about me. I know this shouldn't be surprising considering she's my mother-but I should be so lucky. There are some mothers out there who treat their children like the used cigarettes they just inhaled. There are some people with abusive fathers who can't stay sober long enough to remember what they've done. The damage they've caused. The pain.

There are also some with both parents, but those parents are empty inside-showing no love to the life that they created. Parents who are divorced have the greatest impact on the offspring. It changes their life so drastically, that they don't know what to do with themselves anymore.

And, finally, there are those who have two parents. Not only do they have both parents, but these parents are loving, caring even. They show so much concern for their children, of course, but also to one another. And for that, merely that, I envy them.

I am not one to want things, but for this, I can't help but become selfish.

--

The next day at work was naturally dreadful. It was Tuesday and I detested it just for the name. It signaled that this week is only at its second day-technically third-and nowhere near the end. The streets were practically empty on my way over here. A part of me rejoiced this fact considering most of the usual taunts on my walk were voided.

"Are you ready to order yet?" I asked-growing impatient-towards the middle-aged woman in front of the counter.

She mindlessly placed her oversized Coach bag onto the counter, still looking above my head at the hanging menu. "Not yet…" she trailed off, sounding as if she was talking in her sleep-not realizing yet that I existed.

Her eyes remained glued to the menu while she dug in her purse, finding the object she seemed more aware of than my presence.

She pulled out some contraption that looked like a mix between a digital camera and a calculator. When she pressed the object against her pale cheek, I figured it was a cell phone.

"Bobby," the woman screeched into the phone, "do you want the beef and chicken combo or the pork and chicken combo?" she paused-retaining the information from the other line. "Okay…hmm mm…the _whole_?" She exclaimed. "We're supposed to be dieting."

I took the liberty in looking at her thin frame and her bony arms. Her cheekbones poked out of her skin and she had more wrinkles than she probably should for her age.

"Okay," she continued, "bye babe." She pressed one more button on her cell phone before shoving it back into her purse and meeting eye contact with me for the first time. "I'll have the half of the pork and chicken combo."

"Rice and salad?" Obviously. God forbid she ate salty, fattening French fries during her 'diet.'

"Yes," she paused. "What kind of dressing do you have?" She asked, deciding.

"Ranch, Caesar, Balsamic, Italian, and oil and vinegar," I sighed.

"No French?"

"Nope."

"Then I don't want any dressing," she shook her head and waved me off with her manicured French tips as if I was a fly-and I'm not talking about the one that landed on her purse.

"To go?"

"To go," she confirmed.

I yelled out the order, my voice cracking in the process and I heard Adam chuckle quietly, while he leaned against the counter-checking for deliveries.

"Man its slow tonight," Adam groaned, pulling his weight off the counter.

"It's Tuesday," I shrugged-aligning the guest check pads and pens considering the bad case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder that I had.

Adam moved one of them out of place to annoy me and I giggled and put it back in place. His jokes wore off me long before I faked my amusement, but I never let him know. I let my guilt get in the way of my actions. It was uncontrollable, really. Feeling guilty easily didn't really get the control and respect you longed for. I could never be the one in charge of things or to be honest with a fragile heart. I knew too well how it felt.

"Very funny Adam." I sighed at how sad this was. How bored were we?

The obnoxious sounds of the phone made me jump out of my skin-my hand flying to pick it up.

"Grill, can I help you?"

"Hi, can I place an order for pickup?" The sleek voice on the other line asked. I was pretty sure the voice only belonged to one person, but I wasn't convinced.

"Sure, what would you like to order?" I asked sweetly.

"Cheeseburger, medium rare," he confirmed.

Now I was certain. "Okay, about ten minutes," I said-my boredom vanishing from my tone and expression.

"Okay."

"Wait!" I hesitated, "what's your name?" Like I didn't know…

"Edward," he said smoothly, sounding like he was waiting for me to ask.

"See you soon," I said quickly and hung up before he got another word in.

I took a deep breath and sighed loudly as I was ripping the ticket off the pad. This guy was visiting two days in a row. Out of the whole four months I've worked here, I hadn't even seen him once.

I yelled out the order quickly and went to look at the call history on the phone.

CULLEN EDWARD it read.

Adam laughed lightly, noticing my slight stalking of the mysterious man. "Tailing the help?"

I looked at him confused-my eyebrows crinkling. "Huh?"

"The help," he paused then laughed again. "When I got attacked by that pit bull, my mom thought I was all psycho because I didn't like to be near dogs anymore-but who would? So she sent me to Edward…and he really helped actually."

I shook my head, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "So, uh-Edward is a psychologist?"

"If that's what you wanna call it," he shrugged. "Weren't you interested in doin' something like that, Bella?"

"Yea…" I said, dazed and sidetracked.

"Half combo-ready," one of the cooks muttered.

I pushed the bag towards the ignorant woman who was now typing into her calculator-looking phone.

"How much is it?" She said, her eyes still focused on her phone.

"9.63."

--

**A/N-Sorry if I get a little emo in this story. It kind of resembles how I think. This Bella is deeper than any of my other Bella's. I think it gives a lot more meaning and feel to the story.**

**I mean, can't you just feel how miserable she is?**

**I know Edward wasn't really thought of in the beginning of this chapter but she only saw him once so he's not going to be on her mind 24/7.**

**Bella and Edward aren't going to fall in love the second time they meet and yada ya…so don't get your hopes up. Hehe. But it does get very interesting. I personally think now it's interesting although it's lacking action. It will get better though.**

**So please review and tell me ****your**** thoughts and feelings towards this story so far. :)**


End file.
